


Booga's new girl

by TipsyND



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyND/pseuds/TipsyND
Summary: What happened the first night Jade was captured by Booga.
Relationships: Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI)/Other(s), Marutina | Jade / Booga
Kudos: 2





	Booga's new girl

Booga's private quarter were a luxurious display of his wealth. The room was draped in delicate silky cloths. On the walls, various golden statues glimmered in the flickering light of the chamber's torches. His bed was of gigantic size to accommodate his large form and the various concubines he would chose for the night.

Tonight, that concubine was supposedly a princess. Although for a Princess, she wasn't too bright. She was easily tricked into wearing the Hare-Raising Suit that Booga imbued with his own magic.

Turning her into a devoted lustful puppet was almost too easy. All you had to do to beat those dumb heroes was to threaten the life of innocent civilians. And she felt into that trap without hesitation. Maybe she knew what would happen by wearing that suit and allowed herself to be turned into his personal slut. Booga thought his charm would warrant such fervent admiration. But he liked to make sure of their devotion and brainwashing them was once again, so easy.

"Sllrp... AAaah... Mmmh... Slurp... Slrrp..."

Booga felt a shiver of pleasure run through his body. The sensation of his massive cock being licked for the first time by a new slave always brought him a great sense of satisfaction. And this slave was the most beautiful one he captured yet.

She was still dressed in the magic bunny suit he tricked her into wearing. Booga loved those revealing slutty outfits. He thought they were the perfect attire for the beautiful women under his service. They worked wonder to show off the curves and tones of their bodies.

This particular slave, Jade she called herself, had a flawless fit body and long, silky smooth, blackish-purple hair. Her face was also incredibly alluring. And right now, the drool and spite sliding down of that face while servicing his cock added even more to her charm. Her adorable purple eye were transfix on his enormous engorged cock.

"...mmhhh, sllrp, sllrp, slurrp, Aaaaah. Master's cock... delicious. Ahhh, mmmhhhh, shlup... Aah," Jade moaned, enthralled by her task.

Booga's enormous penis was too large for Jade's human mouth to fit in. So he made her worship his cock with her tongue and hands instead. It would have to suffice for now. He knew that soon enough, she would be craving the feeling of his dick inside of her. From experience, Booga knew that when that time comes, it would also have to be their last night. Human girls were too frail to handle his full girth after all, so his full potential was reserved to punish misbehaving slaves that were to be disposed of. This forced him to learn how to use those humans to give himself pleasure without breaking them.

At the prospect of a full night of fun with his new beauty, Booga felt his first orgasm of the night approaching. Jade was diligently licking and rubbing the whole shaft of his enormous cock. Lowering herself from time to time to kiss and taste his giant balls, while keeping her hands sliding up and down along the shaft of his cock. And while he was appreciating one such moment, he felt the full force of his first orgasm erupting.

A strong pulse of pleasure shook his whole member. A voluminous amount of semen erupted from the tip of his cock. The first wave, the size of a jug of water, splashed on Jade's back. While the subsequent gush of hot semen trickled down along the base of his shaft, rolling down toward his balls and finally pooling over Jade's face. Still too busy kissing her master's balls to realize her face was now coated in his cum.

It was only when she began to taste the potent flavor of Booga's cum over her lips that she realize what just happened.

"Ahhhh, Master's delicious cum..." She let out.

"Puah~ This was great work my adorable little kitten! Now clean me up, I'm sure you will enjoy the taste of my delicious love juice!" Booga ordered.

The sound of Booga's deep voice was a strong aphrodisiac to Jade. Sending her into a frenzy of desire.

"Thank you Master. Sllrp, slurp, slurrp... Mmmhh... Ahhh... Mmh... Master's cum... so tasty."

Jade was feeling hot from all the cum sticking to her back. The hot viscous liquid was slowly spreading down her body, moving along her waist and sliding down toward the side of her legs. The same hot liquid was also slowly coating the inside of her mouth and throat as she diligently cleaned and swallowed the cum from Booga's cock. The feeling of her stomach filling up with warm cum brought Jade into a state of wellbeing so strong that she craved more and more of it. All she wanted now was to be coated by her Master' semen. The cum on her back, her face and inside her body was not enough. She needed to feel the warm embrace of cum all over her body. She wanted it spread across her breast, her arms. Inside her tight, along her calf, between her toes. The desire was too strong to handle.

"Master... more... please... I want more... more of your warm cum... of your precious semen. Please... I just want more of it."

Booga let out a hearty laugh. "I forgot how potent the taste of my cum is to newcomer like you, I did not expect it to be so effective against someone as strong headed as you Princess. Maybe it was your true nature after all, to serve as my adorable little cum slave."

Every decibel produced by Booga's voice mixed with the strong aphrodisiac nature of his semen sent deep shiver inside Jade's body. Her pussy was now a soaking mess. Her mind turned into a compete mess. Along the craving for more cum, the need to have her vagina used and filled was all she could think of.

"Please Master... more cum... please, use your slave pussy too... use your slave's pussy to give her more cum. I beg you."

"Hahaha, what an adorable little bunny. If you want more cum then you'll have to earn it," Booga paused, thinking of his next move. "Since you want to use this pussy of yours so much, how about this."

Booga enormous hand reached down toward Jade's ass. Lifting her waist up toward his gigantic cock. Separating Jade's skin from his dick created a slimy bridge of cum. The move brought her crutch to the base of Booga's enormous dick. His dick was so large in fact that she was able to wrap her tight around it just like she would around a human pelvis. The giant size also meant that the tip of his cock was now at the level of Jade's chin.

The green monster was holding Jade's entire body with only one hand. The small size of the woman compared to his allowed him to move her around with incredible ease. He could have crushed her entire body in his hand if he wanted to. But right now, he used his strength to press her pussy deeper into the base of his shaft. Then, slowly but forcefully, made her body grind up and down along his cock. The viscous remains of his first ejaculation made the whole process easy.

Jade could feel waves of pleasure coming from her pussy as her clit rubbed against Booga's dick through the fabric of the bunny suit. The gentle warmth of his dick along the whole of her torso coupled with the sensation of his cum swirling inside her stomach was a kind of bliss she never felt before. The semen still coating her face found its way toward her lips from time to time, adding spikes of euphoria as she was reminded of the taste.

It did not took long before Jade was on the verge of orgasm. The incessant grind her master subjected her pussy brought her closer and closer to climax. Every time Booga pushed her hips up and down along his dick she could feel herself reaching the verge of a powerful orgasm.

"Mm... Ha... Haaaaa... Hii... M-M-Master... I-I... MmmhaAAaa... I can't hold... on... a-anymore... AAAAaaaaah..."

"Hahaha what an adorable little kitten! Already at your limit? Very well then! Let's cum together!"

Booga added a little bit of strength to his pushes, but Jade was already cumming. He could feel her whole body shiver and spasm around his dick. Her face was distorted by the intense pleasure of the orgasm. Seeing her little pet in such ecstasy was enough to bring Booga himself to climax.

The rough grind he forced Jade pussy to endure did not allowed her orgasm to end. The pulse from her master dick ejaculating was so strong that it sent her waves of pleasure as it violently jerked against her clitoris. Waves of pleasure so strong that each throbs of his cock added a smaller orgasm on top of her endless climax. The strong smell of cum now coating her entire body was the last thing she could registered before she passed out from ecstasy.

Booga waited some time before she regained consciousness, enjoying the sight of his cute little darling pet covered in his semen. Two orgasm were not enough to satisfy his monstrous lust. He was far from being done with his new toy. As soon as Jade recovers, the debauchery of pleasure will resume. And by the end of the night, Jade's mind will be thoroughly broken. She would most likely not need the bunny suit anymore. The excess of pleasure would have certainly invade her brain and made her addicted to Booga's body. He will nonetheless tell her to keep wearing it. She was too adorable in it after all.

Looking at her passed out in her cum covered suit made him eager to get to the next round. Blood rushed back to his cock, making him itching for more.


End file.
